Heart Of A Dragon
by Squal D. Zolo
Summary: The Rating May Go down.... This is a YAOI story ((You have Been warned)) It is about Hiei Has been put in a prison for killing Two humans And Kurama thinks it is not his fult her killed them. I am Really bad as summarys os Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Default Chapter

Hey it's me again, and I am back with the new story I have promised. This story might get a little gory and all that good stuff. WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FIC, SO BE WARNED!! If you do not like these kinds of stories I suggest that you go back now because I will not tolerate Flames. They will be ignored and I will not even regard them!! So You have been warned!! Also, this is my first shot at an angst fic, so if u have any ideas and what not please send them!! Thank you!! Now On with the fic!! 

'Blah Blah' Is thoughts

Heart of A Dragon: Chapter one: Problems 

'It really was their fult, they never asked for this. Why her?, no why THEM?! They never did any thing wrong.'

The little fire demon sat hunched on the floor of a cold dark room and started to cough up blood. Wiping the blood away from his mouth, Hiei looked at the puddle of blood on the floor and growled in disgust. He did not know how much of this he could take...

AT GENKI'S TEMPLE

A green haired girl walked out of the temple and stopped in front of two rather large pillars of polished stone. She kneeled down in front of them and sat there for a while before she heard the scratching of the sliding door behind her. She heard the crunching of the grass and then a hand was placed softly on her shoulder making her jump a little in surprise.

"Yukina...." The voice said while kneeling beside her.

"Hello Kurama." She said recognizing the voice immediately.

"Are you going to sit out here all day?" The green eyed demon said cheerfully.

"I don't know. But it is hard to believe that they are gone... why would he do something like this?" she asked with a deep sorrow in her eyes.

"Yes I know how you feel, the loss is heavy on all of us. But we still have to find out why this happened, I do not believe he would do this out of his own will." Kurama said while respectfully bowing to the pillars in front of them both.

Sighing, Yukina bowed once bore to the tombstones, reading the neatly engraved words that was spread across the glossy marble pillars.

"Shizeru Kuwabara, and Keiko Yurimeshi ((A/N: I hope that I spelled that right))

IN THE MAKAI Blood dripped on to the dirty stone floor. Hiei sat in horror as he watched the demon accost the hall lay there life less as a large wound on his upper for head was bleeding freely, Blood dripping of his nose. Hiei wished that he could just leave this place. But the wards carved into the cement above the cells kept them from even touching the bars, There were even ones crudely carved above the bars on the window. Hiei knew the counter symbol for that sort of dark magic, but that would mean that he would have to be OUTSIDE the cell and carve the counter curse above the existing one. "Like that would happen..." Hiei muttered to himself and leaned against the cold grimy wall, sliding down it until he was sitting on the dirty ground. Hearing a scream Hiei covered his ears and dreamed he was anywhere but where he actually was... 

SPIRT WORLD

Kurama burst through the doors of Sprit World and ran past the guards and straight into the demi god's office.

"Kimbwa I need to talk to you!" He yelled at the toddler behind the big oak desk.

"Whad do you need Kurama?" Kimbwa asked in a business like tone.

"You know...I want to know why you put Hiei in the worst Makai prison ever when he is innocent!! You know as well as I do that he was not the one who killed them it was hie Dra-"

"I do not care Kurama he has killed two humans there is nothing else to say!" And with that the toddler called for some one to 'show Kurama' to the door, where Boton was waiting for him.

"Oh and Kurama I suggest that you stay away from Hiei... He could go after you and the rest of your friends."

"Hiei would NEVER do that to me or anyone else!" Kurama snarled at the child god. And with he left and went to go find Boton to bring him back to the Human world.

I Know this was a short chapter and hopefully the chapters will get bigger. Tell me what you think of this story if you like it then I will keep on writing but if you do not like it then I will take it off Fanfiction. So please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you!!

Squal D. Zolo


	2. The New Master

**HEY!! It is I again and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of my story! I hope this chapter will be longer but I can not guarantee anything so please hang with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakuosho and I will probably never will Cries Oh well life will go I guess…**

**Any way enough of my ranting and on with the story!**

**Squal D. Zolo**

Heart of A Dragon Chapter Two:

As Kurama was traveling back to the Human world he was thinking about the whole thing that landed Hiei in Prison.

Flash back

Kurama and Hiei were sitting in a room. Kurama was drinking tea and Hiei was drinking water (He did not trust the Ningen drinks). They were talking lightly about various subjects.

"Sometimes I feel funny…" Hiei said as he looked in to the crystal clear water.

"Like How?" asked Kurama putting down his tea and looking at Hiei fear growing in his soft green eyes.

"I really don't know how to explain it…but I just feel different like something new is growing inside my body." Fear growing in his red eyes. Hiei sat up and left Kurama sitting at the table alone with his tea.

End Flash Back

'Is that what you were meaning? That the Dragon was taking over your body?' Kurama asked himself silently not noticing that they were nearing the portal to the Human world.

"We are here!" Boton said in a happy voice landing safely on the ground before she made the oar disappear in to thin air.

"Thank you Boton." And being the gentleman he is he walked Boton up to Genkai's temple and did not leave until she was safely in the house, Before he turned and started to walk down the dirt path.

IN THE MAKAI

"Come On Hiei why will you not play with me..?" Came a dark voice in the shadows. His dirty blond hair hung in the figures face as the dark figure stepped in to a small ray of light, giving away the better features of the person. He had dirty blond hair that hung lazily over his face. He had a long black coat on with a blood red shirt and black pants. He had pale gray eyes that glinted brightly in the light.

"So Little One, do you want to play with me? Or do I have to force you to answer?" His deep voice echoed through the cold halls.

" …Fuck you…" The response matching the deepness of the blond hared one standing on the other side of the bars.

"You little roach! How dare you speak to me like that!" Came the cool voice, "But I suppose that is why I was hired, to break your cocky attitude. And I must say I will enjoy it very much! Tomorrow you get singed off to me as your punishment, and I hope we have lots of fun together." And with that the blond

Hiei felt his whole body go numb. He tried to move his fingers, but they would not obey his commands. He tried the same thing with his feet but nothing happened, his feet just sat their.

"You can not move can you? That is what is unique about me my friend, I can make your whole body. IF I tried hard enough I could make your heart stop and kill you." The blond said a menacing look in his bright green eyes.

"Wow that is comforting to know…." Remarked Hiei, flashing the sinister blond a sneer and an evil gleam in his eyes.

"I like your attitude it will be fun to break! You think you are Mr. High-and-mighty don't you? Well that will all change once you have entered the doors of my place!" The blond laughed wholeheartedly, making Hiei narrowed his blood red eves and glared at the person.

"I had to pay lots of money for you Hiei, and I can get you all to my self tomorrow!" he Sneered and then walked away from Hiei's cell.

Hiei followed him with his eyes until the heavy door at the end of the hall slammed shut loudly, gaining Hiei the movement of his body again.

**Hey Sorry fr the shortness and that it took me longer to get this up…Please forgive me and if you want me to continue Please Review!! It will be greatly appreciated! Also thanks to all those who reviewed last time! Ja ne, Squal D. Zolo**


End file.
